


Obviously Insane

by Jahssel



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Damn, Death, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Murder, i love this, ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol is insane, ByungJoo is a new doctor in the institution he's in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Insane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



> This is based on this http://13prismscenarios.tumblr.com/post/141197989849/topp-dogg-scenario-hansol-as-a-new-patient-of-a
> 
> This can also be found on tumblr:http://phanlovers.tumblr.com/post/146217316595/obviously-insane
> 
> Read with discretion

He was new in the institution, transferred there after murdering 3 nurses in the last one he was in. No one actually knew what made him a killer, no one knew when he lost his sanity or if murder ran through his veins, but he was insane and he needed to be contained.  
Kim Hansol, the name his file said, was actually interned for being severely depressed, it was far too gone to solve, he was also bipolar, he could be cheerful one moment and seconds after he’d give you a glare which sent a chill down anyone’s spine.  
He hadn’t spoken in years, nobody knew why either, he only talked when he needed art supplies. And that was the only moments he was actually happy, or at least it seemed like he was. When he painted, it was truly artistic, though it was very gory and the red paint was actually the blood from his victims. He didn’t know why he was like this, but he loved every part of it.  
In senses of physical appearance, he was a complete disaster. His eye sockets were always bright red and swollen from night of crying, and his lips were always bleeding due to him constantly biting them.  
His skin was paper white and his eyes were golden to contrast, a rare genetic error, though he had never paid much attention to them.  
His hair was no better than the rest of his appearance. It was a constant mess from all the tossing and turning during the night. He often wore and oversized white jumper, the sleeves of which he would roll up to paint on the wall. His golden eyes said innocence but his freakish smile said “run while you can.”  
He could often be found alone in the back of the room, painting with some crayons and sharpies. He was one of the patients with the best behavior, during the day at least, as soon as night fell he lost what was left of his sanity and threatened to murder anyone who stepped through his door.  
Byungjoo was a new nurse in the institution, he had been charged to take care of Hansol’s section. It might sound very cliché but Hansol could smell his fear the moment he saw him, he was also the first one to notice the new boy.  
ByungJoo had bleached blonde hair, he was skinny with nice features. His face was long and he had the eyes of a puppy and, maybe, outside the institution he was a cheerful person. However at that moment he was really afraid, not for the hospital but for the patients. He knew what this job was about, he knew most of that people weren’t sane, but he took the job because he really needed the money and the payment was very good.  
ByungJoo tried to inspect everyone and take little notes in order to understand better the patients and learn how to treat them.  
There was a cute little boy that instantly caught his attention. He looked so innocent and adorable, or at least his back did. Hansol turned around and stared at ByungJoo, he could feel how the boy’s eyes pierced his soul. The boy smiled making ByungJoo think of how someone so cute and sweet could be insane. ByungJoo smiled back, he was warned about the boy beforehand, but he didn’t actually seem harmless. The boy’s eyes and lips intrigued ByungJoo, he wanted to know more about the boy, he wanted to see his smile and stare into his eyes. He could find out more about the boy eventually.  
The next day was ByungJoo’s actual first day, he had to walk through aisles and make sure no one killed anyone. Though everyone seemed to be behaving, he decided to peek through the small window of cell 93, he knew perfectly who was there. Hansol was sitting in front of a wall, painting a very realistic face.  
With blood.  
He turned around and stared at ByungJoo, flashing him a smile. ByungJoo felt instantly drawn to him. He opened the door of Hansol’s cell and entered. ‘Stay rational’ ByungJoo thought, this insane boy was trying to make people insane themselves.  
His cell was full of very detailed drawings, they were pretty, detailed, gruesome, scary. And maybe Hansol would’ve had a very promising future as an artist if he hadn’t been locked in there.

Hansol gave ByungJoo a blank stare and signalled him to get closer with a simple hand gesture. ByungJoo could hear him say “run while you can” even though his lips didn’t move. Next to him, he had an array of brushes, ranging from thin and small to big and bulky. ByungJoo curiously stared at Hansol while he checked his brushes. Hansol chose a medium sized one and handed it to ByungJoo. 

“Young man, can you paint something?” ByungJoo’s eyes widened at the request, he was painting with blood. He had killed for that blood. Hansol’s smile turned sadistic and dangerous, his shirt was stained with blood and it reeked of death. ByungJoo was trembling as he took the blood stained brush from Hansol’s soft hands. “Don’t worry, it’s from the beef from lunch.” He had an innocent smile, he looked like a kid that wanted candy for his good deed. But it didn’t matter, he was an insane little boy, nothing more. ByungJoo gulped and painted some circles in the wall. 

The blood was still fresh, low in viscosity and thick. The colour was vibrant, it darkened slightly. Hansol just watched him paint with interest. 'He’s interesting’ Hansol thought. He had never seen a normal person in his life, but ByungJoo was perfectly normal. He was delectable. He had the perfect face, the definition of innocent, an angel. ByungJoo was the only person Hansol did not felt the urge to kill, and that only made him want ByungJoo dead even more. It was a weird feeling Hansol had never experienced. One ByungJoo was done with the painting on the wall he pocked his tongue and gave Hansol the brush back. He shyly smiled and hurried out if the cell. On the wall, ByungJoo had painted a really beautiful butterfly. It intrigued Hansol. He turned around angry but ByungJoo didn’t see it as he had already left. 

Nothing stopped Hansol from throwing a large fit that night. He ran out loose, stabbing everyone that crossed his path. He laughed maniacally, his tongue hanging loose and his golden eyes became frantic and crazy. ByungJoo was afraid, he didn’t want to get closer to him, no one knew what he could do. But he had to stop him. ByungJoo grabbed Hansol by the shoulders, obviously terrified of the blade in Hansol’s hands, a bigger doctor was by ByungJoo’s side, just for his safety. Hansol lightened his grip on the blade as soon as he made eye contact with ByungJoo and a couple of seconds after the blade drop to the floor making ByungJoo flinch at the sound of the metal hitting the cold tiles. Hansol seemed to regain his sanity, that innocent look coming back, almost convincing ByungJoo, but no, he knew perfectly that the innocent little boy was a lie, a mask. 

Without a word Hansol dragged ByungJoo to his cell, getting blood in his wrist. With a smile, he told ByungJoo he could sit wherever he felt more comfortable. ByungJoo simply sat on the floor. Once that was done, Hansol sat in front of him, he had two brushes and some ink. Hansol first took the smallest brush and held his hand out, ByungJoo hesitantly handed his bloody wrist to Hansol, it was his new canvas. Hansol only had two brushes and Chinese ink, what could possibly go wrong? Hansol drew a small heart along with the quote “love is a lie, it dies like all humans” He was taking his sweet time, making sure every detail was perfect before showing it to ByungJoo. ByungJoo, on his side, was terrified, Hansol’s grip was tight on ByungJoo wrist and he resisted the urge to pull away. 

“Young man, what’s your name?” Hansol asked all of sudden, surprising ByungJoo who blinked a few times before answering. 

“ByungJoo” Hansol continued his painting smiling, ByungJoo wasn’t sure if he should run and hide, Hansol looked so much like a little child. 

“It reminds me of a candy I used to love eating” ByungJoo smiled, maybe there was an innocent boy deep inside Hansol, maybe. “Until I realized how happy it made me” ByungJoo frowned in confusion. 

“Isn’t being happy…” Hansol cut him off. 

“I don’t want to be happy, ByungJoo, it’s simple.” Was all he said before resuming his painting. ByungJoo noticed how interesting the boy in front of him was, he was so concentrated on his painting, his eyes glimmered from doing something he loved. That was it! He loved art. Didn’t art make him happy? ByungJoo didn’t know the answer. 

To some extent it did make him happy, he knew perfectly how to cure himself, how vent his anger in a non violent way, if he only committed to his paint and brushes. He knew but he didn’t want to be cured. He loved being the way he was. No one would ever be able to understand his thoughts, nobody. Hansol sneaked a glance in ByungJoo’s way, the way he stayed still and listened, out of fear or simple empathy, it didn’t matter. He hated the way sympathy seemed to come out of every single one of his pores. How happy ByungJoo made him, even if they only said two words to each other during the day. He hated how he resembled an angel, sent from heaven to bring some sort of normality to his live. He hated it, yet, he loved it. Hansol wanted everything to be the same, nothing to be changed. But he also wanted ByungJoo so much. 

He wanted everything to return to normal. 

That was the moment everything snapped. He took a broken paintbrush from the floor and in one swift move, the makeshift blade jabbed into ByungJoo’s abdomen. Soon after blood started oozing from the wound and ByungJoo’s mouth making him dizzy and weak. He didn’t say a word, not even a scream. Stab after stab, he could feel the warm blood flowing out like a waterfall, staining everything around him. Just like his blood, his life was draining away. Hansol laugh was like a witch’s, loud and frantic. He laughed at the small whimpers ByungJoo let out. He was holding onto his stomach. Trying hard to find some sense of comfort. 

“H-h-hansol… P-please… You’re better than this.” Hansol gave him a wicked smile and shook his head. 

“Sorry angel, ByungJoo, I can’t live this way anymore.” His gaze was to crazy and insane. It was like looking at a witch. What could he possibly have left? It didn’t matter anymore, now he could live the way he wanted, no one to make his heart warm and flutter again. He was lost now, not even he knew what could cure him. All the hopes and nightmares of ever being cured left just like ByungJoo. He felt a light twinge of guilt rush through him. The angel sent from the heavens had just died in his arms. But he smiled slightly. 

At least now he had more paint to work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. No good endings for this. Sorry.  
> I'm really proud of this.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
